


Fanfic Test

by laurieann_365



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurieann_365/pseuds/laurieann_365
Summary: This is a test to see if I am publishing in the correct structure.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Fanfic Test

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this the first time I’ve ever been on Archive with a personal account and I’m very excited to post material content that I love writing/talking about! :)

Hello, everyone! I’ll be posting another fanfic on a more specific fanbase soon but for starters I wanted to publish this work to see if everyone sees it (mostly if I can see it). One fun fact about me is that yellow is my favorite color and my second favorite is orange. Thank you for listening and I hope you all have a good day wherever you are.


End file.
